A DiDAC system has been ready to be placed in service on two phase sensitive flow cytometers. This system has revolutionary capabilities for very fast and sophisticated control of the operation of all of our cytometers, as well as four-way sorting and waveform recording of the raw data pulses. This has been a very complex project requiring the close and continual interaction of the small DiDAC team. While the switch to running the DiDAC software under LINUX on a PC clone has not been completely seamless, the system is in full time use on the phase sensitive instruments. We are able to switch the PCs over to Windows NT thereby are able to use any of the PC software - when the system is not in use running the DiDAC system software.